Memory of my first love
by al00p
Summary: My description of what was inside Chihiro's mind when she was singing ( The memory of my first love).


My life was a quiet boring one. All of my friends had some special traits in them. They had their clubs, hobbies, sex appeal and everything a girl needed. But i, was nothingbut a average girl. I had no hobbies, normal in appearence and the most normal girl in someone's persective. I was in 'go-home' club too.

That was until i saw you...

Katsurugi-kun!

In some ways you were just like me, but different at the same time. You know, you are quiet interesting and unique. You are mysterious and well ...a loner. Ypu always played your games and didn't gived a damn about anyone. I don't know why but i...feeled attracted to you.

And before i realized i falled for you!.

I don't know how did i, how did you, maked me fall for you. I think there was no reason for it. It just happened. Me and my mind.

I guess i got a strange taste even though i am normal. I wanted to be close to you. But it was near impossible. You were always quiet, silent, and well creepy and weird. You just played games and you are smart too. A creepy person for a normal girl like me.

Sometimes...i daydreamed about you. You were in my mind. Everytime in class my vision went towards you. At last i tried to talk to you, as i thought you pushed me away too. We got into a fight and i was left irritated but then too i didn't hated you...know why...

~Because the memory of my first love was of you.~

I now rushed to the school so that i can see you. You were my first love. We talked sometimes even though it was fights but i was satisfied with it. I knowed i got no chance then too i tried. How foolish i am right?.

There were many moments i thought about confessing you but i can't at last. Cause i was afraid, afraid that you will reject me. After that it will be very embarrassing too and then comes the rumours about me them.~sigh~ this world.

Then too i tried to become close to you. There was one progress though, that i was the only girl you talked aside from Elsie. I know you think i hate you, but in real its the opposite. You are my first love.

Then came a point when i losted all hopes and tried too forget about you. But everytime i closed my eyes, your face comes in my mind. Tch i want to forget why don't you get out of my mind?.

I tried to seal this feelings and to move on. It was for the best after all right? I didn't standed a chance anyway. I then started to confess to guys in random so that i can forget you. Until i mysteriously stopped doing it.

Then i started my own band. I was happy, happy that i now got a special trait. I fimally got a hobby. I got now friends and you know, i got a feeling it was all because of you. But i failed again, cause i still remember you.

Behind the wall i made those feelings were still moving no matter what i do. Those were precious and fleeting feelings for me. Know why...

~Because the memory of my first love was of you.~

I thought it was of no use. You were out of my reach. Someone way above me. It was all until i heared about your affair with Kanon chan. I was angry, well very angry. Why will not? The boy i was loving from god knows how long is dating someone else. I even spilled coffee on him in anger~hehe~.

But then you started to interact with me. I tried to ignore but i finally gived uped. I didn't knowed why you were doing it but i didn't cared. I thought i got a chance finally. I wrote a song for you and when you were sick i confessed to you. I feeled like a very big burden was liften from me.

You asked me out. It was my first date you know. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. The date was wonderful. Watching movie with you, eating with you, holding hands and many other things.

I thought i will get my ~Happy End~ but you rejected me. You said you hated me. I was totally heartbreaken because of it. I cried, i cried like hell. I wanted to hate you but i can't why, why i can't?.

Then you came back in my life and many supernatural things happened in my life. I got to see what Katsurugi was. He was not a normal boy. Events were confusing but one thing i knowed, and that was that i got involved in something i didn't belonged.

You know, the moments we shared are gone and i know they will never come again. My bye-bye to you was the last.

All the memories of yours and me will always be in my heart. They will hurt but i can't let go of them. I will try to hate you, but i can't...

~Because the memory of my first love was of you.~


End file.
